


Tease

by Fabrisse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-20
Updated: 2000-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia teases Giles in the Library. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

There's nothing like cold tea. Thank heaven. His orders from the Watcher's Council had just come through, and Rupert Giles was, for the first time in ages, regretting that he had accepted his "destiny" and become a Watcher. Within the week, if Buffy lived, their relationship would be horribly changed. Quite frankly, he wouldn't be surprised if she killed him. And if she died, well, he too could kill, maybe himself more likely the Council. Another swallow of cold scummy tea reminded him of England and Duty and all the other phrases of his public school past. Giles fervently wished it were something stronger, but drink would be cowardly. He left his office and started to put away the books on his library cart, wishing the work were more physically exhausting.

After 30 minutes of it, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Before him stood Cordelia Chase. Since her injury and her breakup with Xander a hard shell had come over her. She looked older than her 18 years and brittle. Giles had never had a high regard for her "Queen Bee" attitude, but this change, which echoed one that had occurred in him at about her age, was perhaps irrevocable. With a small smile Giles asked her what she wanted. "I've got an English paper to do on my favorite book, but Mrs. Bates didn't think the Neiman-Marcus catalogue qualified as fiction and now I have to come up with something by Friday. I figured you knew something about it. You know, fiction, books."

"Yes, Cordelia, I do. Romance novels are to your right, science fiction to your left, mysteries and horror are at the far left, and what most people would consider ‘great' literature is at the far right."

"So, help me pick out a ‘great' book. But nothing too thick or too complicated, all right."

"Cordelia, I have other things on my..." Cordelia grabbed Giles hand and pulled him in the direction he'd indicated. "I see, may I recommend, A Tale of Two Cities? It's short, it's by Dickens, and I think you'd like the idea of a man letting himself be killed for a woman's happiness."

Cordelia reached over him brushing her breast against his arm. After reading the synopsis she said, "French revolution. I'll bet this guy hated Marie Antoinette too. Try again. What do you read for fun?"

Giles thought carefully about his answer and said, "Try A Passage to India by Forester." This time he stepped out of her way as she reached for it, but she managed to turn around quite close to him and press her chest to his for just a brief moment. Cordelia read a paragraph or two handed it to him to put away and said, "Third time lucky."

"A Winter's Tale by Mark Helprin is my favorite American work. It's on the top shelf." Cordelia climbed a small stool and reached up wagging her pert little behind at him as she did it. She cried out when Giles pulled her off the stool and pushed her against the wall.

He braced an arm on either side of her, careful not to touch her. Slowly leaning forward, he whispered in her ear.

"What do you think you're playing at? If you really don't know what you've been doing, I'll have you start training with Faith and Buffy. They always know where there bodies are and what signals they're sending."

A shudder passed over her face, "I just wanted to, I mean - well, there hasn't been anyone since Xander and…" The intent look from Giles stopped her in her tracks.

"Cordelia, there hasn't been anyone at all. I realize I'm probably the only man in this school, student or teacher, who thinks you're still a virgin. The thing is I know you."

A little of her usual fire came back, "How would you know, and what do you know, and why would you think that." With all that passion, Giles noticed, her nipples hardened under her dress.

"There are two types of dominant people: those who are truly dominant and those, like you, who want to find someone to overpower them." Giles flicked his tongue against her ear and lowered his voice, "Guess which kind I am." Giles noticed that even though she could easily duck under his arm, Cordelia didn't leave. At his words a spasm of delight, of fear, of both? passed over her face. He continued, "I think you're still a virgin because you want someone to overpower you, make you lose control. That's why you were attracted to a ‘loser' like Xander, he made you lose your ice-princess veneer and boil up." His mouth was stopped with a kiss. "No, you don't, young lady. If you want this, you do it my way."  
Cordelia's eyes grew big as she nodded. Ever so slowly, Giles traced the bones of her face with his hands. Gentler than a butterfly he nipped at her ears, mouthed his way down her neck and throat. A moan escaped her and her hands moved up to touch Giles' chest.

Quickly he took both her wrists and held them together over her head. "You'll do exactly what I tell you to, and right now, I'm telling you to stand still and keep quiet. If you don't, I'll ask you to leave the library. Understood?" Cordelia opened her mouth to say yes, but nodded again instead.

Giles smiled, "Good, you can follow instructions," and released one hand. This time he began at her palm, sucking and tonguing the flesh, tracing his hand towards her elbow and then following their path with his tongue. He bit the tender skin on her forearm and looked at the half-smile of ecstasy on her face. Cordelia bit her lower lip to keep from crying out, but it was obviously not from pain.

Giles quit. After a moment, Cordelia opened her eyes and looked at him. He saw the panic mount and said, "I want your eyes open so you know who's doing this." So saying, he pressed the palm he held against his stiffness. "Do you want to go on?" Cordelia gasped and grinned. "Tell me what you want."

"I want to sit down, my knees are shaking."

"Mine too, love." Giles slowly pulled her down to the floor. He looked around to make certain that they were still alone and not easily seen. After removing his jacket, he pulled her onto his lap. "Open your blouse." Before his eyes were two perfect breasts encased in very thin lace. His mouth and tongue roved over them, stopping to provoke her nipples into wild strawberries, when she began to rub herself against him he bit and sucked the skin between her breasts. Cordelia winced and breathed out the word, "yes."

Giles stopped as he felt the orgasm shake her. "Stop moving, princess, or I'll pop off before we're done. Or do you want me to stop now?" She shook her head so violently, Giles was afraid she'd have whiplash.

With her legs wrapped around his waist, he came up to a kneeling position and slowly laid her back against his jacket. Now came all the long, deep kisses that she craved. His hands feathered between her thighs approaching the inferno that bridged them, but never quite touching that center. Once again he felt her hips begin to move and knew that she was ready. His thumb found her clitoris and pressed very hard once. When her eyes flew open in delight, Giles smiled.

"I have to ask. Do you want this? I can please you in other ways and not worry about myself, but in another minute I'll lose all control and take you, so you have to answer me now. What do you want?"

"Giles, I want you inside me." At the unspoken question lingering in his eyes, she finished, "You were right, I'm still a virgin." Giles nodded to himself and kissed her again. His thumb found her rhythm and his tongue matched it. When her wetness made her panties slide, he pulled back and undid his trousers freeing his cock. As Cordelia stared at his stiffness, Giles pushed up her skirt and removed her panties.

This time Giles covered her, careful not to rest too much of his weight on top of her. He guided himself in and looked very closely at her face. When the barrier he'd expected stopped him, he said, "This will hurt for a minute or two, are you ready."

Cordelia bucked up under him and said, "Yes!" as his penis broke into her. Giles kissed her and stroked her face waiting until he felt her relax under him. Then he began to thrust slowly, but deeply matching each stroke with a kiss to her eyes, cheeks, ears, and mouth. As he felt her begin to contract around him, he slid faster and faster and covered her mouth with his as they came together in her scream of delight.

For a long minute he rested, then pulled himself out of the wet warmth that surrounded him. As he cleaned himself up, he wondered how long it had been since he caused a woman to faint with pleasure. By the time Cordelia came round, Giles was once again the unflappable librarian. Quickly, he sat down and wrapped his arms around her. Cordelia kissed him.

"I'm not saying this can't happen again, but we can't be this reckless again. Do you understand?"

Cordelia answered him with another kiss. Giles responded and helped her look less mussed.

"I'll look around and then wait for you in my office. There's a mirror in there and you can fix your make-up and look less 'just fucked.'" As he looked around, Giles remembered his despair. Had he just used Cordelia to banish the pain for a brief while? Or to teach her not to tease? God, he'd needed that, but what kind of a man did that make him?

The smile on her face as she walked into his office kept him from worrying too much about her reaction.

As Cordelia combed her hair, "You know, Giles, if I'd known you were like that, I'd have bypassed Xander and gone straight to the top."

"Last year you were under age. Even now, I could lose my job for what we just did. I want you to take a few days, no make it 2 weeks, to think. Right now, hormones are riding high and thinking is impossible. But after two weeks, if you have no regrets and no illusions, we can find more comfortable, and discreet, places to make love." And that will give Buffy time to kill me or for me to kill her with this test. Dammit Rupert, you shouldn't have made love to Cordelia with this hanging over you.

"Two weeks, huh. Well all I can say is next time, I want to explore you." Cordelia exited stage right, looking more feminine and more herself than she had in weeks.

And for a moment, Rupert Giles was happy.


End file.
